Dino Holder
Dino Holders are the devices used to summon dinosaurs and activate Move Cards, typically in the anime. Although only the D-Team calls their devices "Dino Holders", for convenience it is the generic name for all of these devices on this Wiki. D-Team Dino Holder The Dino Holders were created by Reese to allow the D-Team to summon their dinosaurs. Each holds one of the Stones the D-Team found in episode 1, which is what allows them to summon and detect dinosaurs. Each D-Team member has a different way of holding the devices and slashing cards: Max holds his Dino Holder sideways and slashes down to summon Chomp, doing something different for each Move Card; Rex and Zoe hold their Dino Holders upright and slash sideways, Rex perfectly horizontally and Zoe downward before curving up, both also have varied Move-slashing poses. They are long silver devices being a rectangular casing on the end of a short handle, designed to be held in the left hand, and feature a screen on both the front and back plus a small array of black buttons for each. The front screen shows the image of the dinosaur card currently summoned (which flashes red if they are low on energy) or the Move Card most recently used (or, in early episodes, the entire card); if a dinosaur is summoned pet-sized, a graphic of their face is shown as a standby image, which changes to the corresponding Element symbol when a dinosaur is being summoned. The screen on the back displays a map showing where a dinosaur card has been activated (the front screen has also shown this ability), and can also be used for video calls with other Dino Holders or the D-Lab. Cards are stored in the casing between the screens, are selected though buttons under the front screen, and slide up out of the slot on top. They are then slashed through the slot in the red circle on the front, which also features the symbol of the Stone it contains; the Stones can be removed by opening the red circle on the back. Reese has upgraded their functionality twice during the series. The first time was in episode 16, letting them tell if a detected dinosaur had appeared before, done in response to the Dino Holders being ruined by a fire. The second time was in episode 27, now allowing the top section to open and display the contained cards in a fan-like arrangement, ejecting the desired card to be caught before being slashed. Max's Dino Holder malfunctioned and refused to work twice by getting wet or being dropped (as well as being the only Dino Holder to malfunction), but it soon fixed itself both times. It also once got completely busted when a rhino stepped on it, but Chomp broke it open so Max could use the Lightning Stone directly. Dino Holder 1.png|Back of a Dino Holder Zoe Dino Holder front.png|Zoe's Dino Holder Sanjo City on Dino Holder.png|Dino Holder map showing Sanjo City (front screen) Dino Holder map India.png|Dino Holder map showing India (back screen) Stone inside Dino Holder.png|Lightning Stone in Max's Dino Holder Max Dino Slash 1.png|Max's Dino Slash pose Rex Dino Slash.png|Rex's Dino Slash pose Zoe Dino Slash.png|Zoe's Dino Slash pose Electric Charge swipe.png|Max swiping Electric Charge, showing Chomp's card image Rex Move Slash.png|Rex swiping a Move Card Zoe Move Slash 1.png|Zoe swiping a Move Card Zoe Metal Wing Slash.png|Zoe's unique swipe for Metal Wing DK_episode_29_3.jpg|Zoe using the upgraded Dino Holder's card-launching ability DH toy1.jpg|A toy version of the Dino Holder Japanese Dino Holder toy box.png|Japanese toy Dino Holder box Japanese Dino Holder toy box back.png|Japanese toy Dino Holder box (back) Deluxe Dino Holder with TCG packaging.jpg|Deluxe Dino Holder with TCG cards English packaging front and back Dino Bracer A new device called the Dino Bracer (Dino Holder v.2 in Japanese) was created by Rex's parents to supplant the original Dino Holders during Mesozoic Meltdown, being similarly powered by the Stones and additionally compatible for use with the (not yet invented) Element Boosters, debuting in episode 50. While the Bracer is only meant to activate cards, the separate Dino Gadget is used to store the cards and is where the Element Booster is attached when not in use. Jonathan initially mentions that the Dino Gadget will "make the Dino Blaster even more powerful", but such a device is never mentioned again and was likely a mistaken line intended to refer to the Dino Bracer. This time, Max and Rex use nearly identical card-slashing poses of holding their arms out and slashing out and around, while Zoe holds her arm above her and slashes straight up, all three also using a single Move-slashing pose similar to their dinosaur-slashing poses. The Dino Bracer and Dino Gadget are orange and black devices with some red parts. The Dino Bracer is strapped to the user's left wrist and features a screen with buttons and the D-Team logo, and a slot for slashing cards along the right side; the screen section slides forward to reveal a track that Element Boosters can be slid onto to activate. The screen features an array of apps when in standby, changing to the Element symbol when a dinosaur is summoned; when using Element Boosters, the screen changes to the D-Team logo with colored lines, shifting to the dinosaur's armored form when the Booster is attached. The screen also carries the same map and video call features as the Dino Holder, though it is never shown displaying a dinosaur or Move card's image. The Stone is stored inside the Bracer's base, though it's never directly shown how it is accessed. The Dino Gadget is strapped onto the user's belt over their right hip and is little more than a rectangular carrying case; there is a small bar with buttons that serves as a mount for the Element Booster. The top can open up to reveal a deck of cards, ejecting either a dinosaur card or an array of Move Cards in a ring spinning around the wearer (likely merely a visual effect for the audience), allowing them to be caught and slashed. Dino Bracer map.png|Dino Bracer map showing Greece Dino Bracer com.png|Dino Bracer calling Jonathan Max Dino Bracer.png|Max's Dino Slash pose Rex Dino Bracer.png|Rex's Dino Slash pose Zoe Dino Bracer.png|Zoe's Dino Slash pose Max Dino Bracer Move.png|Max's Move slashing pose Rex Dino Bracer Move.png|Rex's Move slashing pose Zoe Dino Bracer Move.png|Zoe's Move slashing pose Dino Bracer 1.png|Rex's Dino Bracer opened to allow activation of Element Booster Max Element Booster.png|Max holding his Element Booster with the Bracer open DH toy2.jpg|A toy Dino Holder v.2/Dino Bracer Jap Dino Bracer toy box.jpg|another Dino Bracer toy packaging (Japanese) Dino Gadget.png|Dino Gadget (closed) Dino Gadget open.png|Max's Dino Gadget open to eject card Dino Gadget Box front.jpg|Toy Dino Gadget box Dino Gadget box back.jpg|Toy Dino Gadget box (back) DinoShot The DinoShot is the DS game's equivalent of the Dino Holder. It resembles a blunt-ended gun with a circular design on the side resembling the Rock-Paper-Scissors emblem. Reese creates two, but one (which turns purple) is stolen by the Alpha Gang in the game's intro sequence, the other one (which turns red or blue) being taken by either Max or Rex (decided by the player, who then plays as them throughout the game). They each contain a recovered piece of the Stone Circle (called Stone Fragments), which powers them, and cards are slashed front-to-back across the top of the device, shooting out an energy beam to summon the dinosaur. They also have communication functions, like a Dino Holder, letting them talk to the D-Lab. dinosaur_king_ds_max_and_rex_s_dino_shots_by_castiglionib_dcytl3q-pre.png|DinoShot Alpha Gang Alpha Scanners were invented by the Alpha Gang and were the first known dinosaur-summoning device. They are powered by the Stones the Alpha Gang possesses, and in many ways work much like the D-Team's Dino Holders. Each member of the Alpha Gang has their own one or more preferred methods of slashing cards that cycle in and out (often the same for both dinosaurs and Moves), though all slash them down across the Scanner except Seth, who holds the card in place and slashes the Scanner down onto it. They are indigo devices vaguely resembling a large with a screen surrounded by yellow buttons on the sides and a line of red buttons below. The back features the Alpha Gang logo and there are two small yellow spikes on top that act as antennae to detect activated dinosaur cards. The screen shows activated card locations, summoned dinosaur Element symbols, activated card images, and video calls just like Dino Holders. Cards are kept inside and selected with the screen's buttons, sliding up out of the slot on top; then are then slashed down through a slot to the right of the screen that runs the full height of the Scanner. No visible feature distinguishes which Stone is kept inside any given Scanner, but they are accessed by opening a panel at the bottom. Their design was only modified once, for Mesozoic Meltdown, to add a dropdown tray to plug Element Boosters into to activate them. Rod_and_Laura1.jpg|Laura holding an Alpha Scanner Dewey.jpg|Dewey holding a (stolen) Alpha Scanner Alpha Scanner glider.png|Pterosaur glider the Alpha Scanner was strapped to in Ruff and Ready Alpha Scanner low health.png|Terry flashing red with low energy Alpha Scanner lost Spiny.png|Alpha Scanner after losing Spiny's signal in Monaco Stone inside Alpha Scanner.png|Fire Stone in an Alpha Scanner Alpha Triple Slash.png|Triple Alpha Slash Ursula Slash 1.png|Ursula's first Alpha Slash Ursula Alpha Slash 2.png|another Ursula Alpha Slash Ursula Move Slash 2.png|another Ursula Alpha Slash Ursula Slash 2.png|another Ursula Alpha Slash Zander Slash 1.png|Zander's first Alpha Slash Zander Alpha Slash 2.png|another Zander Alpha Slash Ed Slash.png|Ed's Alpha Slash Dr. Z Slash.png|Dr. Z's Alpha Slash Seth Alpha Slash.png|Seth's Alpha Slash Double Alpha Slash.png|Rod and Laura's Alpha Slashes Dr. Taylor Move Slash.png|Dr. Taylor's Move Slash Alpha Scanner pre-DT Terry.png|Alpha Scanner ready for Element Booster Alpha Scanner DinoTector panel.png|Alpha Scanner's Element Booster panel Seth When breaking ranks from the Alpha Gang, Seth used the Dino Holders as a template to create his own, dark-colored copy holding an unspecified copied Stone (probably Fire, given the decoration) inside it with 20 times the power of the originals. Though he has to be using something to summon Saurophaganax in Full Scheme Ahead, what he is holding in his hand is through expert camera angles never revealed, the Holder itself not debuting until the next episode. It is not shown using the map or call features of the original Dino Holder, nor showing triggered card images, though may have still had them. When using this device, Seth adopts the standard motion of slashing cards down across it, though sometimes holding it in his right hand instead of his left like others do. He is still using it in Mesozoic Meltdown for Cryolophosaurus; it is unknown what is powering the Holder at this point, though it is likely another copied Stone. Seth Dino Holder front.png|Front of Seth's Dino Holder, showing Fire symbol Seth Dino Holder schematics.png|Seth's Dino Holder's schematics Seth Dino Slash 1.png|Seth's first Dino Slash Seth Dino Slash 2.png|Seth's second Dino Slash Spectral Space Pirates The Spectral Space Pirates use unnamed devices with no visible power source to summon dinosaurs and activate Move Cards. They do not appear to react to other dinosaur cards activating. They are the only devices shown compatible with using Spectral Armor dinosaur cards, and these are the only kind they are seen using. While Gavro normally only uses one set of motions to summon and activate cards, simply holding up the card in his right hand and pressing or setting it onto the device, Foolscap and Sheer have several recurring standards with Sheer also having several unique one-off motions; Spectre doesn't use his often enough to have a "go to" stock animation method. These devices are a silver hexagon (purple in arcade cutscene art) of various sizes worn as accessories differently by each Space Pirate: Gavro's is large and strapped onto his chest; Foolscap's is small and mounted on his headband/bandanna; Sheer's is small and attached to her ; Spectre's is large and on a golden plate attached between his shoulder plates, but is still seen on his suit's chest when not wearing his shoulder plates, and also features the Space Pirates' logo instead of being blank silver; and Goma's is the same as Spectre's. When a purple Spectral Armor dinosaur card is placed onto the device's surface, it fades to grayscale and the Space Pirate emblem appears via hexagonal grid and pops off, summoning the dinosaur; placing the grayscale card on the surface again will release a pink projection of the Space Pirate logo and the card will disappear in a hexagonal grid, triggering a pink hexagonal grid to spread out from the device and applying Spectral Armor to the dinosaur; placing a Move Card will make the device glow pink and the card darken and dissolve to be triggered. Altered dinosaurs with Spectral Armor-only forms have their cards disappear like grayscale cards before the device forms the Space Pirate emblem; Brontikens' card disappears like a grayscale, but the projected emblem flashes instead; by sliding the card across his device, Spectre can summon Brontikens pet-sized. Zapper1.jpg|Foolscap's hexagon on his headband Bth Dinosaur King Sheer-ci8jwsfb zpsa8b50f48.png|Sheer's hexagon on her choker Hih.png|Spectre's hexagon attached over his chest Gavro Summon 1.png|Gavro summoning Foolscap Summon 1.png|Foolscap summoning Foolscap Summon 2.png|Foolscap summoning Sheer Summon 1.png|Sheer summoning Sheer Summon 2.png|Sheer summoning Spectre Summon.png|Spectre summoning Gavro Spectral Armor.png|Gavro armoring Foolscap Spectral Armor 1.png|Foolscap armoring Foolscap Spectral Armor 2.png|Foolscap armoring Sheer Spectral Armor 1.png|Sheer armoring Sheer Spectral Armor 2.png|Sheer armoring Sheer Spectral Armor 3.png|Sheer armoring Gavro Move Card.png|Gavro using a Move Card Foolscap Move 1.png|Foolscap using a Move Card Foolscap Move 2.png|Foolscap using a Move Card Sheer Move.png|Sheer using a Move Card Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Anime